sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Have You Ever Been in Love (album)
| length = | label = | producer = | prev_title = World Radio | prev_year = 1982 | next_title = Cool Touch | next_year = 1990 }} Have You Ever Been in Love is the tenth studio album by recording artist Leo Sayer. It was originally released in November 1983 by Chrysalis (UK), and Warner Bros. (US) as the follow-up to his ninth album World Radio (1982). It was co-produced by the Grammy Award-winning Arif Mardin, in association with Alan Tarney, and Christopher Neil producing the other tracks. Sayer is credited as co-writer on the tracks "Don't Wait Until Tomorrow", and "Orchard Road". The album reached #15 on the UK Albums Chart., making it (including the greatest hits compilation album, The Very Best of Leo Sayer) his eleventh successive Top 50 chart entry in the UK Albums Chart, in a period of a little over nine years. The album spawned three singles which all reached the top sixty on the UK Singles Chart, including "Orchard Road", which would become one of Sayer's most popular songs, this would also become the last Sayer single to make the Top 20. Track listing | title2 = Sea of Heartbreak | length2 = 3:44 | writer2 = | title3 = More Than I Can Say | length3 = 3:41 | writer3 = | title4 = Darlin' | length4 = 4:58 | writer4 = | title5 = Don't Wait Until Tomorrow | length5 = 2:43 | writer5 = | title6 = How Beautiful You Are | length6 = 3:54 | writer6 = | title7 = Orchard Road | length7 = 4:27 | writer7 = }} | title10 = Your Love Still Brings Me to My Knees | length10 = 3:01 | writer10 = | title11 = Have You Ever Been in Love | length11 = 3:43 | writer11 = | title12 = Wounded Heart | length12 = 4:13 | writer12 = | title13 = Love Games | length13 = 3:47 | writer13 = Tom McKay | title14 = Never Had a Dream Come True | length14 = 4:51 | writer14 = }} Personnel Credits are adapted from the album's liner notes. * Leo Sayer - lead, harmony and background vocals * Derek Austin - synthesizer * Michael Boddicker - synthesizer * Robbie Buchanan - piano * Sharon Campbell - background vocals * Alan Carvell - background vocals * Bob Christianson - synthesizer * Mo Foster - bass * Steve George - background vocals * Al Hodge - guitar * Bob Jenkins - drums * Steve Khan - guitar * John Kirby - background vocals * Abraham Laboriel - bass * Will Lee - bass * Marcy Levy - background vocals * Steve Lukather - guitar * Ian Lynn - synthesizer * Hank Marvin - guitar * Christopher Neil - background vocals * Gordon Neville - background vocals * Richard Page - background vocals * Jeff Porcaro - drums * Jackie Rawe - background vocals * Frank Ricotti - percussion, marimba * Casey Schelierell - drums * Trevor Spencer - drums * James Stroud - synclavier, Linn programming * Alan Tarney - synthesizer, bass, guitar, background vocals * Geoff Westley - piano Production *Producers: Arif Mardin, Alan Tarney, Christopher Neil Charts Album Singles Covers Peter Cetera covers the title song "Have You Ever Been In Love" on his fourth solo album, released in 1992, World Falling Down. Westlife covered the title track in 2006 for their album The Love Album. References External links * * Category:1983 albums Category:Albums produced by Arif Mardin Category:Albums produced by Christopher Neil Category:Chrysalis Records albums Category:Leo Sayer albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums